Halloween Candy
by Prihnex
Summary: Ritsuka takes Soubi out Trick-or-Treating with him and then some. Better I guess. Happy Halloween!


_Summary: Ritsuka takes Soubi out Trick-or-Treating with him and Soubi finds that he doesn't like a certain neighbor. _

**801: Okay I started this fic on 11-03-07 and finally got around to actually posting it. But since that damn Liar Lady got my **Emo Book IV **I didn't have anything else to do and I still have to type up all of the FF's in numbers **II **and **III**. I was actually planning to post this one up as soon as I finished "**Story of My Life**" but, you know. Also this is our first Loveless fic.**_**HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN… **_

**TEWG: _Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, _**

**801:**_** Halloween!**_

_**"Halloween" by AFI or The Misfits**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_Note _

_**Songs**_

Disclaimer: We do not own Loveless, Halloween, or any candy (you steal mah candy I will cut your arms off and feed them to cats and wolves). Really. I mean it. I'm not lying. I actually mean it. Stop looking at me like that! 

_**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL THEMES, SLIGHT CHILD ABUSE (OBVIOUSLY), SMALL PEDOPHILIA, AND MINOR OOC-NESS. **_

**Date Started: 11/03/07**

**Date Finished: 11/07/07  
**

* * *

Soubi was not having fun. No way. He just wanted to be in his home for Halloween. He didn't want to buy candy, give it to Trick-or-Treaters, then go to bed. But Ritsuka wasn't having the same thoughts as him. Ritsuka had bought him blonde cat ears and a matching tail. Ritsuka also wanted him to go Trick-or-Treating with him. So here he was walking with Ritsuka to the next house for some more candy. Normally Soubi would have liked spending this time with Ritsuka but not today. He didn't feel like being in the "Holiday Spirit" today.

Soubi was wearing a white buttoned shirt, which was half-way buttoned, showing his chest, and blue long pants. His favorite purple coat kept him warm anyways. Ritsuka, however, was dressed as a vampire. Teeth and all.

"Why don't you want to Trick-or-Treat, Soubi? Where's your Halloween Spirit?" Ritsuka demanded, pouting cutely.

Soubi sighed once again, "I'm too old to go Trick-or-Treating and I don't want to be here."

Ritsuka stopped and turned to face him and gapped, "You're never too old for this! And why not?"

Soubi stopped walking too, "Once you're over 20 you're officially too old and I just want to go home." Ritsuka the Vampire crossed his arms and continued pouting, "You're right. You don't have any Halloween Spirit." Soubi stared at him and smiled slightly. "Well aren't we acting our age today?" He half-mocked. Ritsuka glared at him and then turned to walk up some stairs to collect some strangers' candy. Soubi watched a little a ways and saw the small neko knock on the door and heard him half-yell, "Trick-or-Treat!"

Soubi felt his eye twitch. No matter how cute Ritsuka was… he just didn't want to be here! He didn't like Halloween!

"Soubi-san!" A girl's voice he knew all too well chimed from behind him. Soubi turned and saw Yuiko and Yayoi walking towards him.

Yuiko was a black witch, with purple tips on her dress, hat, and shoes. She had an orange and black bag with her. It looked ¾ full.

Yayoi was a brown werewolf and the mask was sitting on top of his head. Although Yuiko's bag held ¼ more than him he looked pretty content just by being near his tall crush.

Soubi almost snickered at his name. It reminded him of 'YAOI'. Just take away the 'y' and what do you get? Okay so maybe he was a _bit_ of a pervert.

"Soubi-san you're Trick-or-Treating too?" Yuiko asked him cheerily. Soubi shook his head, "No, I'm here with Ritsuka."

"Soubi! They only gave me a Hershey's bar! Let's egg 'em!" Ritsuka's annoyed voice came. He came strutting to them while glaring at the bar. Sure it was big but Ritsuka wanted two. Finally he looked up and noticed his friends there. "Oh hi Yuiko, Yayoi."

"Hello Ritsuka-kun! Yayoi and Yuiko are Trick-or-Treating with each other!" Yukio chirped happily.

"Me and Soubi too," Ritsuka nodded at her. "We already know," Yayoi told him. "Oh," Was the intelligent reply.

After that there was a short silence but the Yuiko broke it by latching herself onto Yayoi's arm. "Well Yuiko and Yayoi have to go now. Bye Soubi-san, Ritsuka-kun." She then dragged Yayoi away to another house to fill their bags with more candy.

Ritsuka blinked. Did he just see Yuiko blush when she latched herself onto Yayoi's arm?

"Ritsuka." Soubi's voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning, Ritsuka motioned for Soubi to continue. "Aren't you going to continue…?"

It took a second for Ritsuka to understand what Soubi was talking about. "Oh! Do you have any eggs Soubi? Or maybe any toilet paper?" "No." Soubi answered. "Aww…" Ritsuka's ears dropped. Soubi raised an eyebrow. "You're acting very strange today Ritsuka." Ritsuka perked up. "Let's go!" He then ran to a house nearby, knocking frantically. Soubi sighed and walked to him. Halloween was _not_ his holiday…

* * *

"Alright Soubi we've been everywhere," Ritsuka stated happily as he opened his bug full of candy and chocolate. "_Now_ we can go home."

Soubi inwardly cheered in his mind.

Soubi and Ritsuka turned to head over to Ritsuka's house. Not many people were out so they guessed it was probably somewhere near midnight.

"Hey look!" Soubi glanced at the direction Ritsuka was pointing to and groaned. Apparently, Ritsuka had found a house he had not visited during his treating, Soubi thought Ritsuka wouldn't notice.

"C'mon Soubi let's go get us some candy!" Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's hand and crossed the street while Soubi protested slightly.

He _really, really,_ didn't want to dress up, go to a stranger's house and demand candy. No. He just wanted to go to Ritsuka's house, kiss those sweet lips, go home, then _maybe_ whack off to the kiss. Yes he was a pedophilic pervert. Pretty proud too.

_Knock knock _

"Trick-or-Treat!" Ritsuka yelled, threatening the man behind the door for some candy.

The door opened two seconds later to reveal a slightly chubby, slightly balding, slight hot guy. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Well hello," The man greeted a little too sweetly for Soubi's taste.

"Hi!" Ritsuka greeted back quickly, "Trick-or-Treat!" Ritsuka held out his bag which looked like it would tear any minute.

"I've got a nice treat for you," The man said keeping his sickening sweet voice, "It's big and juicy."

"Really?" Ritsuka stood in awe.

"Yes! You'll like it very much. It's cream flavored."

While Ritsuka tried to think of the delicious, cream-filled, big, and juicy candy, Soubi was fuming.

How _dare_ this man be perverted with Ritsuka!

Soubi growled and grabbed Ritsuka by the back of his vampire costume and punched the man on the face. "Asshole," Soubi muttered.

Soubi practically had to drag Ritsuka four houses away from the perverts house before Ritsuka broke free of Soubi's grasp and glared at the older man. "Soubi why did you punch that man?! Answer me!" Ritsuka demanded.

Soubi allowed himself to get yelled at before he answered, "Ritsuka, that man wasn't going to give you candy, _he _was going to make _you _give him a _blowjob_ and then possibly _rape_ you," Soubi answered, putting emphasis on the words.

After a small awkward silence, Ritsuka coughed slightly and looked at Soubi, "Well thank you, Soubi." Soubi smiled and nodded before the two headed off to Ritsuka's house.

When the two got to Ritsuka's room, Ritsuka automatically grabbed his bag and spilled the contents on the floor. Ritsuka dropped to his knees and grabbed a Twix that seemed to say "Eat ME!" Ritsuka was about to open the wrapper to eat the candy when Soubi's hand darted to the candy and snatched it away.

"Hey!" Ritsuka protested. Soubi was carefully looking for any openings or holes that could lead him to believe that the candy was poisoned.

"You know Ritsuka you really should look your candy for holes or openings. They could be poisonous," Soubi lectured him, out of worry, and handed Ritsuka the Twix bar back after he was sure it wasn't poisonous. Ritsuka only snatched the Twix back and tore off the wrapper before breaking it in half and popping the other half into his mouth. "Humph, fine," Ritsuka stuck his tongue out at Soubi.

"But I can take care of myself," Ritsuka informed the older man. Soubi didn't say anything, _'Except on Halloween,'._ Ritsuka opened his mouth to say something or to eat the other half of candy when he was interrupted by the knock of his door.

"Ritsuka!" Ritsuka visibly tensed, "Ritsuka! Are you here? Ritsuka!"

Soubi glared at the door. How he hated that woman with every fiber of his being. He couldn't understand why Ritsuka wouldn't let him kill that woman.

"I-I'll be back," Ritsuka hesitated but got up and walked towards the door nervously. He didn't get very far as Soubi grabbed his arm.

_Knock_

"Ritsuka! It's your mother! Please come out! I want to spend Halloween with you!"

"Don't go Ritsuka," Soubi pleaded.

"I have too, Soubi," Ritsuka pulled his arm back and walked through the door.

* * *

Soubi was worried-no beyond worried. It had only been ten minutes and he had heard screaming, yelling, and a few plates shatter. His guess was that Ritsuka had failed once again pretending that he was "The Real Ritsuka". Soubi could only wait for his return.

A minute later Ritsuka came back with a bruised arm, few cuts, a bruised and cut cheek, a black right eye, smeared make-up, and a torn vampire costume.

Soubi glared at the wounds. He hated seeing Ritsuka hurt.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka breathed, that blow to the stomach really hurt. "I'm alright."

"…Come here," Soubi pulled out a first-aid kit hidden underneath Ritsuka's bed just in case. Ritsuka kneeled in front of Soubi and the older man started to apply the disinfectant onto Ritsuka's face then arm.

Five minutes later, Ritsuka was cleaned up, bandaged, and out of his vampire costume and into his night attire. Soubi had long ago took off his fake cat ears and tail, but kept in his coat pocket so he could keep it. Whatever Ritsuka gave him was nice enough for him to keep always. Soubi had also managed to restrain himself from walking out of the room, going up to Ritsuka's mother, saying "hello", and then slashing her throat.

"Thank you," Ritsuka thanked Soubi, Soubi only nodded and smiled.

About ten minutes later, Soubi found himself subconsciously crossing his legs, trying desperately not to get a boner in front of his Sacrifice. Ritsuka was torturing him. He was sucking a goddamn lollipop. Soubi licked his lips and felt a shiver go down his body when he saw Ritsuka dart his tongue out and lick the sugary treat.

Maybe Ritsuka knew what he was doing to him or not but either way he was torturing him. Soubi clenched his hands and gritted his teeth when he saw Ritsuka kiss the tip. Ritsuka then started to suck again and Soubi fought down a groan. Damn his Sacrifice!

"Soubi, it's not right getting a hard-on in front of a fourteen year old boy," Ritsuka scolded him. Soubi smiled, mouth twitching slightly, "Okay," but on the inside he was going crazy watching Ritsuka eat that damn lollipop.

When Ritsuka finished the candy he threw it away and Soubi stood to leave.

"Well I have to go now Ritsuka," Soubi walked towards Ritsuka and trapped the younger between himself and the wall behind him.

"S-Soubi what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked nervously. Soubi smiled at him and kissed him full on his lips.

After a brief make-out session, Soubi pulled away and then licked Ritsuka's lips. He loved those sweet lips and that blush that always came whenever he kissed him.

"I love you," Soubi whispered. Ritsuka whimpered slightly then angrily exclaimed, "Don't say that!"

Soubi however smirked and said, "I felt like should say it. Not because Seimei told me to." Ritsuka blinked, blushed, and then lied on his bed. "Good night Soubi," Ritsuka said, trying to sound angry.

Soubi whispered a quick "good night" then left. _Now_ he had something to whack off to.

**

* * *

TEWG: YEAH. IT'S A LITTLE LATE BUT HEY TRICK-OR-TREATING COMES FIRST. TELL ME IF YOU COMMITED AND BAD CRIMES! I WAS DRESSED IN LO-LI-TA! **

**801: I dare you all to get cavities! (I was a red gothic teddy bear!) Scared the crap out of people!**


End file.
